Untouchable
by It's a crazy-kept secret
Summary: Balinor dies instead of Ygraine. Hunith commits suicide. Merlin becomes the highest member of court, besides Uther. Morgana is betrothed to Merlin. And Arthur? Well, Arthur thinks Merlin is Untouchable.
1. Chapter 1

**I _know _that it's short, but I had this idea and I just couldn't resist.**

**Tell me what you think, because I'm probably not going to continue without some feedback.**

**K? R&amp;R, and I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur looked up.

"Presenting, Lord Merlin of Camelot, future Court Sorcerer and Warlock of the Court."

He sighed.

"And the Princess Morgana, future wife of the Lord Merlin."

There they were, the pair of them, inseparable, untouchable.

The most powerful magic users at court.

And arrogant as hell.

But, sometimes, when they weren't in court, when they roamed the markets simply as a man and a woman, he saw a glimpse of their true selves. The razor-sharp wit Morgana used for the war discussions (with Mercia, they had to stamp them out before they became too powerful)would be used defending the lowest from the bullies, and sometimes, if he tried, he could see Merlin's somber face break into a smile, and he'd see him trip; clumsy and not caring about it.

But Uther had put them on a pedestal since their birth, the two dramatic ones. Morgana was the result of an illicit love affair with the Lady Vivienne, putting Ygraine out of his bed, and just a figurehead, while the Lady stood behind his throne, ready to comfort him after a long day of putting up with _Arthur_. One would think he would try to put more effort into the heir he had lost his best friend for.

And that was Merlin's story. Nimueh had created Arthur, but Balinor had died soon after his birth. And then his mother killed herself. It caused Uther to look upon him rather disdainfully, and he thought it did the same for Merlin._ I have cost him his father._

Merlin had been a ward of his father up until his thirteenth birthday, upon which he had asked (respectfully, of course) to become a full member of court.

His wish was granted.

The Lord and Lady of the castle walked in wearing coordinated outfits of midnight and a stormy blue, with her wearing a dress that had all of the men drooling, and with him wearing a tunic and doublet that had all of the ladies of the court swooning.

They strolled over to Arthur. "Hello, dear Brother," Morgana said with a devilish glint in her voice.

He nodded to her. "Morgana."

He turned towards the other. "Merlin."

"My lord. Now if you'll excuse us."

And so they left.

This was how it always was.

* * *

**So...?**

**-Secret**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**Something I've noticed: I write a normal fic, you guys like it, but I write one where he's royalty, and you guys go berserk. **

**Not that I don't love it.**

**Oh, and Disclaim-inator, Disclaiminate!**

* * *

"Hello, Gwen!" he chirped.

"Milord."

He made a face.

"I hate that."

"Why? You're the prince."

"My father wishes I weren't. I swear, he's trying to change the law to make him prince."

"He is human too, despite what you think."

Arthur chuckled. "I'm sure."

She nodded sagely. "All-powerful warlocks need love too."

He sobered. "And he gets it from my father."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Arthur."

Sighing, he started to walk away. "Right," he muttered.

"My lord?" Gwen's voice came again from behind him.

He turned. "Yes?"

"Think on it."

"Meeeerliiiin!"

Morgana charged into the chambers of her beloved.

There he lay upon the bed, the tuft of his raven-colored hair the only thing that showed above the blanket.

She rolled her eyes, climbing under the covers, and starting to kiss his hair.

"Morgana?"

"I should hope so."

His sleep-muddled eyes portrayed confusion. "Huh?"

"Yes, because if you have other women in here waking you up like this in the morning, we might have a problem."

_That_ woke him up. He shot up off the bed.

"Morgana!?"

Merlin's manservant Elias entered the room, heeding Morgana's silent order to stay quiet.

She looked at her nails. "Yes, my dear?"

"I- I-" His already pink cheeks reddened more.

"Merlin, darling," she looked up, "if I had known that your reaction would be like this, I would wake you as such every day!"

"Morgana!"

"Oh, just come here and let me kiss you!"

Merlin was only too happy to heed that order.

When they pulled apart, he looked around, just a bit dazed, and spotted Elias.

"How long have you been here?!"

Both manservant and princess chuckled.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Please review, tis the food for inspiration.**

**-Secret**


End file.
